yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Yuna's New Sibling Part 1. The episode begun with Prince Dusty Crophopper was racing with Princes Yuna. Princess Yuna: I'm gonna win this race! Dusty Crophopper: Not if I take home the gold first! Princess Yuna: You're on! They were nearing the finish line. Princess Yuna: Way to go, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: You did good too, Yuna. Later that afternoon. Princess Yuna: Hi, Everypony! Princess Solarna: Hello, Little sis. Princess Cornelia: How is your race with Prince Dusty? Princess Luna: (with her pregnant belly) Now, We must get everything ready for the newborn on the way. Hiro: Are you two excited being big sisters? Snowdrop: Yeah. Princess Yuna: I'm so excited! Wait until I tell Dusty! Princess Solarna: Well, Don't keep him waiting. Meanwhile, Dusty was on his Racing Practice with Airazor and EVE. Dusty Crophopper: Ready, Laddies? Airazor: (in Beast Mode) Whenever you are, Dusty. EVE: (thumbs up) Dusty Crophopper: Wings, check. Propeller, check. Tail, check. Gasoline, check. Landing Gear, check. Gearbox, double check. Airazor: Let's do it! EVE: (nods) And they took off. Dusty Crophopper: All right, May the best flyer wins. Airazor: You're on. Airazor, Maximize! (goes to her Robot Mode) EVE: (boost her power) Dusty Crophopper: Now, We're talking! Airazor: Let's see who goes the fastest. EVE: (keeping up with them) Dusty Crophopper: Here goes nothing. (speeding up) Airazor: Oh no you don't! (going fast) EVE: (picks up her paste) Suddenly, Dusty's gearbox was starting to overheat. Dusty Crophopper: (panting) Airazor: (goes to her Beast Mode) Dusty? Are you okay? Dusty Crophopper: My Gearbox is overheating. I need a break. Airazor: Come on, EVE. EVE: (nods) Later, That night, Dusty was in for a surprise by Yuna. Dusty Crophopper: (goes to his pony form) Hey, Yuna. What's going on? Princess Yuna: You better believe it! Dusty Crophopper: Believe what? Nightstar starts going crazy. King Solar Flare: Nightstar, Easy girl. Dusty Crophopper: You wish to see me, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Hiro and I are going to have another baby soon. Duchess Petunia: I was in charge of Britannic, the crew members are going to watch over. Petunia felt the baby foal's kick. Princess Luna: How is it kicking? Duchess Petunia: The baby is kicking very well. It will be born on Britannic and we'll take special care of you. Then, Maru came to Dusty and warned him. Maru: DUSTY! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Dusty Crophopper: Easy, Maru! What's wrong!? Maru: There's fire in Sugarcube Corner! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are trapped in there! Princess Yuna: Not for long! Not this time! Dusty Crophopper: (transform into a plane) Let's go, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Right! Blade Ranger: So, What's your plan, Dusty!? Dusty Crophopper: Hmmm? Blade Ranger: You lead, We'll fallow! Dusty Crophopper: Windlifter, You and I put out the fire with water. Windlifter: Right! Blade Ranger: Go for it, Champ! Princess Yuna: Get him, Dusty! Not a moment too soon, Dusty and Windlifter puts out the fire and dropped as much water they need. Rainbow Charka: (watched her close friends) That team effort is so righteous. Then, Out of Sugarcube Corner are Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Pound Cake: (coughing) Mom! Dad! Pumpkin Cake: (coughing) Mommy! Daddy! Mr. Carrot Cake: Pound Cake! Pumpkin Cake! Thank goodness! (as he and his wife comfort their foals) We were beginning to worry! Mrs. Cup Cake: Are you two alright? Pound Cake: We're okay, Mom. Pumpkin Cake: Thanks to Yuna and Dusty. The Sugarcube Corner is saved once again. Princess Yuna: Phew! Meanwhile in Tartarus. Feathers McGraw: (brings out a dart gun and shoots a sleeping dart at Cerberus) Cerberus: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Thaddeus E. Klang: Tai Lung! Fenghuang! Release the Dark Masters! Tai Lung: Yes, Thaddeus. Tai Lung and Fenghuang broke through the bars. Tirek: Thaddeus E. Klang! Aku: I see you still have your comrades with you! Thaddeus E. Klang: (hands Tirek a dark crystal) Here's a little bit of strength for you, Tirek. Tirek took the dark crystal and got stronger. Tirek: (got his strength back) That's more like it! Fenghuang: So, What're your plans now? Tirek: Aku: Thaddeus E. Klang: Feathers McGraw: Meanwhile, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225